Dulwich College Beijing
Dulwich College Beijing(Simplified Chinese: 北京德威英国国际学校, Traditional Chinese: 北京德威英國國際學校, Pinyin: Běijīng Déwēi Yīngguó Guójì Xuéxiào"Beijing Dulwich English International School") is a British international school with campuses in Beijing, China. It is a branch of Dulwich College, and opened in August 2005. As of 2013 it has over 1,450 students from 12 months to 18 years. The Legend Garden Campus serving 1-18 year olds is in Shunyi District. The Riviera Main Campus serves 1-6 year olds and is in Chaoyang District. In 2009 the school's Chinese department director, Chen Xialin, said that the school teaches English and mathematics in small classes divided by different levels so that students may study in a "confident environment" Dulwich College 'Dulwich College'is an independent, public school for boys in Dulwich, southeast London, England. The college was founded in 1619 by Edward Alleyn, a successful Elizabethan actor, with the original purpose of educating 12 poor scholars as the foundation of "God's Gift". It currently has about 1,500 boys, of whom 120 are boarders thus making it one of the largest (in terms of numbers of pupils) independent schools in the United Kingdom. The school will be celebrating its 400th anniversary in 2019. The school owns a boathouse on the River Thames, the base for Dulwich College Boat Club as well as large grounds around Dulwich. Admission by examination is mainly into years 3, 7, 9, and 12 (i.e. ages 7, 11, 13, and 16 years old) to the Junior, Lower, Middle and Upper Schools into which the college is divided. It is a member of both theHeadmasters' and Headmistresses' Conference and the Eton Group making it a Public school of significant standing. DCB Front Building Dulwich Beijing College has two main buildings for education, two sports halls, and two main fields, currently building one additional sports hall. The front building of the Dulwich Beijing College has three floors, and the biggest auditorium (Wodehouse Theatre) is located at the first floor of the front building, and the first floor of the front building also has the Information Desk and the IT department. The first floor is for the visitors, normally, and that's why it has numbers for coach in front of the information desk. In the second floor of the front building, there is the Art Department, Chinese Department, and European Language Department. The third floor of the front building is mainly the Mathematics Department, and a big empty room that can be multi-used. DCB Back Building Dulwich Beijing College's back building also has three floors. The first floor has the Senior Canteen, SSC (Student Service Centre, Nurses' Office, Economy Department, and the English department, which takes over about 70% of the whole floor. The second floor of the back building has Junior School classrooms. It also has teachers from variable departments' office at the top of the Student Service Centre. The third floor has about 10 classrooms teaching "Integrated Humanities" to Key Stage 3, and teaching either "Geography" or "History" to Key Stage 4 and 5. The interesting thing about this school buildings is that every educational buildings are connected. The Humanities Department is connected to the "muti-tasking room" at the front building, and the connection of the first floors contains Musics Department and the Edward Alleyn Theatre, named after the founder of this school. Science Floor Science Department is placed in a complicated location. To say, it is in the 2.5 floor. At the languages department, you can see some steps heading to the long hall. From the end of that steps, it is the science department. Other Dulwich Colleges -Dulwich College, ECategory:Schoolngland -Dulwich College Suzhou, China -Dulwich College Shanghai, China -Dulwich College Singapore